Forum:Utau Hoshini
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name:Utau Hoshini Gender:Female Age:15 God Parent Choices:Yama-no-Kami Appearance: Personality:She has a low self esteem she'll get easily jealous if anyone is better than her as she's scared that people will leave her she also takes everything seriously thus making her a bit bossy and a bit sensitive as she believed she can make it perfect, musical(thanks to her father).Loyal and fast acting she often keeps her cool even when things goes messy. Stubborn, creative and a bit wild thus she hates having responsibility and rarely goes by the book.Bright (as she skip 2 grades but nobody knows), determine and a bit adventurous thus making it rare for her to stay put(even for an hour).She hates to depend on people she thinks that the only people she can trust is herself and maybe a few others thus making people think they know her when in fact they only a part of her and the rest of her is hidden.. History:Takashi Hoshini was the son of a rich and noble museum curator that had a passion music and the environment and of course girls that was sent to an excavation site for punishment. The excavation site was near a forest so one day out of boredom takashi venture into the forest. After a few hours(or less) in the forest Takashi lose his but couldn’t care less as he loved the forest .Unknown to Takashi was that Yama-no-Kami was watching from a far and soon enough reveal herself but as a mortal woman named Yoshiko. When Takashi saw Yoshiko he fell head over heels for her and it was safe to say that Yoshiko felt the same way. Soon enough their relationship reach its peak with one passionate night together but after that night Yoshiko didn’t came back. Takashi went mad looking for her but all attempts led to failure thus started to move on. Pitifully his attempts to move on was crush when Yoshiko came back after 9 months with a baby that she claimed to be Takashi’s. Takashi was overjoyed thus asked Yoshiko to marry him but Yoshiko said no. Takashi was devastated but nonetheless accepted the baby, named her Utau and raised her. He did a good job as Utau grew up a fine as Takashi shared with her his interest in music and nature with everyone even if they lived in an excavation site but their happy life was about to get crush. When Utau was 7 there was a terrible landslide nearby the excavation site that she stayed there were many casualties one of it was the death of her father Takashi. When takashi died his parents found out about Utau at first they were angry even so they still took her. This was the beginning of her studies as a lady as her grandparents thought her how to eat stand and even breathe to her grandparents standards of a worthy noble to reach they even changed her name to keiko.She tried hard to reach their standards to gain their approval but each time she got soo close her grandparents would raise up the bar of their standards as to them she was still a worthless girl . Other than this her grandparents also caged her in their mansion making her feel like a trap bird but she endured it all by playing her piano. This went on for a few years until one day she was 14 when a family friend said they were interested in her thus grandparents announce that she was engaged.At first she accepted the engagement as it was to get her grandparents approval but everyone around her was worried that she will regret. Utau ignored them all until the big day when her husband to be met her before the wedding open the door saying "your too young to regret so go out".Utau was schock and quickly thought on which path to take the path full of regrets but having her grandparents aproval or the path of freedom and have no one? she choose the second one and walked out from the wedding. Her husband help her out by giving her a list of people that can take her in and when she was out he even help create a story that her grandparents are willing to accept . Utau went to the relative that her husband to be told her about and they were shock but still took her in as family even if they were poor but she couldn’t care less as she was free. When she moved to her relative house she went to the local school there and met Amu and Ikuto and joined the Sankaku Kankei.When she joined she hated amu as she always took the spotlight but was drawn to ikuto and for some reason they dated. In some day that they weren't really expecting anything to happen, some kid came to them around their age and told them about some camp. They rode a bus on the way having a deal with that kid. On their way there Utau went to look around and she met her mom,Yama-no-Kami.Yama-no-Kami was pleased to see her daughter thus told her to stay but izanagi found out thus forced Yama-no-Kami to sent Utau to camp for her own safety. Yama-no-Kami agreed but before that she gave Utau her weapon as well a slow loris that she found as companion for her daughter Weapons:Twin blades that can change into earings. Username:mel ---- done Category:Claimed }}